Enemies with Benefits
by madness sw
Summary: Naruto is a 19 year old heartbreaker, all because he wanted a friend with benefits, and his victims wanted a lover. He decides that he should pay Kiba a visit when he gets than more what he bargained for... kibanaru and narukiba
1. Chapter 1

Enemies With Benefits

Chapter 1: Impure Thoughts Lead to Impure Actions

Her nails clawed into the side of his face after he, Naruto, has broken yet another woman's heart. He just finished telling her that he has absolutely no feelings for her, and he just wanted to fuck. And he was just as blunt about it. You see, they were tired, and already making out when she came up with the idea of going to Narutos house. He brought her there and.., well you know. In the morning she seemed too clingy so Naruto told her. She got mad and slapped him before leaving the apartment, never to return. Her shouts of hatred towards Naruto faded as she walked farther from his front door. A devilish smirk slowly grew on his face.

Naruto couldn't exactly complain about what happened; he was happy with his life. He never got Sakura to fall for him, and Hinata couldn't keep up with the hyperactive blond for longer than a couple weeks. So, because of this, he would meet random girls, and have sex. Each time this happened, he hoped that one wouldn't be to sentimental towards him afterwards, but, like this morning, the end result was never in his favor. Occasionally, when he would drink too much, or get desperate, he would have sex with a guy. He was always semme. The boys he had sex with were all too fragile and adorable to take him from behind, but still, the end result was the same. Could Naruto never possibly find that one person who'd be his friend with benefits. Naruto believed, since he is still 19, that hes too young to be tied down by any one person (pun intended. Lol, sorry x.x )

Naruto walked from beside the front door into his bathroom to take a shower. Being that he was already naked, he jumped strait into the shower. The hair on his neck immediately jumped as the cold water alerted all of his sences. He looked down to see he grew a slight erection. Sqweezing it with his right hand, he started to motion his arm back and forth. A small moaning sound escaped his lips. He started to think about everyone he knew well to get the show on the road:

Sakura? She was always the first, but this time, he seemed uninterested. Hinata? Shes so cute, but was in the mood for someone more... I dunno. More. Ino? Less bitchy, but finally on the right track. Sasuke? The thought of having sex with him is just strange. They're practically brothers! Shikamaru? Okay, somebody who won't fall asleep in the middle of sex. Someone livelier. 'Come on, think Naruto, you can do better.' He thought to himself. Kiba? Don't get him started.

We'll actually, with the first thought of Kiba, he spontaneously finished. "Dammit, not again!" Naruto had a strange attraction towards Kiba. He was the only one that Naruto felt awkward asking to have sex with. They may be friends, but they're also enemies. The fox and the hound have playfully challenged eachother each and every step of the way. He didn't love Kiba what-so-ever, but he just wanted have him. Something about that dog nin enraged the boys hormones. Naruto sighed. "I guess ill just have to find a way to do him today. Or else this will never end."

He grabbed the soap and washed his body thoroughly, making sure that the Inuzuka wouldn't smell the sex on him, or even arousal. Poor Naruto had to start buying soap with really strong scents in them, in case he saw Kiba and fought to hide his hard-on. He scrubbed his hair just as thoroughly.

He walked out of the bathroom feeling the cold breeze brush against his naked body. He put on an orange pair of boxers, and his normal orange pants. Instead of putting on his sweater like always, he decided to just wear a black shirt. What would be the point in bruising his skin with a bar of soap to mask his natural scent, if he sweated it all out. He jumped out the window, and went strait for the Inuzuku compound. Instead of knocking on the front door, he snuck into Kibas bedroom through his window.

The dog nin lay sprawled out on his bed in only boxers and his netfish shirt. Kiba had added a new accessory to his everyday attire that drove Naruto nuts. He wore a netfish glove on his left hand.

Akamaru was gone, because he got fleas, so he had to stay outside until the medicine got rid of them. Naruto silently crawled on all fours over the dog, staring him directly in his adorable face as he slept. The usually rowdy and wild boy below him was peaceful and pure as what he'd thought possible. Kiba began to subconsciously sniff the air and slowly, he opened his eyes.

"What the Hell are you doing here fox boy." Kiba looked to tired to be angry. 'Shit he's so godamn cute!' Naruto thought.  
His eyes shifted to the side. "I just wanted to see you, but you started to mumble Shinos name, so I decided to let you sleep." Naruto had lied, but seeing as the position he was in, he wanted to make him feel as awkward as himself.

"Ha-ha. Jackass, I wasn't thinking of Shino this time." 'This time?' Kibas hair was so messy from bedhead, and his nose began to sniff again. Both of these strangely aroused Naruto. "Naruto, you smell..., gross. Whatever soap you're using, get rid of it. I honestly preferred smelling your sweat than whatever the hell that is." Naruto chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, its just what you said seemed ironic. Anyway, why are you getting so mad that I changed soap brands?"

"Because you've smelt amazing before." Naruto violently blushed. The dog nin noticed that they were in an odd position. "Naruto, what are you doing and why is your dick poking my belly button." Naruto quickly went from red to redder. He looked down to see his manhood was hard as ever, and even hurting it was so hard.

"You want the honest truth?"

"Of course not, I don't want to know why some pervert snuck into my room and has his dick on my stomach."

"Find then, learn the HARD way," (again, pun intended). Naruto pressed his lips against the dog nins. Kiba was shocked, and didn't really understand the situation, seeing as he was just woken up. Naruto realesed Kiba and stared into his eyes. "Did you like that?"

Kiba blushed lightly. "What, that half assed kiss? You are supposed to be the number one most surprising ninja in all of Konoha, but I didn't expect it to be that boring."

"You want more? Really? Er- okay."

"Well what did you expect me to do idiot?"

"I dunno. Throw me off. Kick my ass. Something, besides like it."

"Didn't you hear me say I didn't like it?" They both chuckled lightly. "What are you gonna do now that I havent?"

"Errr, the truth?" Kiba gave Naruto a dangerous look. "I want to fuck you."

"Hahaha. Is that so Naruto?" Kiba suddenly ran his left hand through the soft, spikey, blond hair. However his right found its way to the large soft bulge that was Narutos ass. Naruto felt red and paralyzed. He looked at Kiba innocently. "What makes you think I'm the hoe between us?

"Uhh, err- I uhmm."

"You're so cute." Kiba gave one last squeeze before wrapping his arms around narutos neck. "I've never had sex with a guy before, but that doesn't mean you should go easy on me." Naruto blushed again.

Naruto started to take off his pants while Kiba helped him with his shirt. Naruto took off Kiba boxers to be met with a large total of 7 inches greeting him.

Kiba started to take of his netfish shirt when Naruto stopped him. "Leave this on. You look hot the way you are." Kiba blushed and wrapped his arms around Narutos waist. He slowly dragged down Naruros boxers while he was given soft little kissed on his neck.

Immediately as his manhood was released, Kiba could smell it, reguardless of the stupid scent that tried to hide it, and he grabbed it with the hand with the fishnets. "Ah, Kiba, lossen your grip, you're gonna tear my dick off!"

"Too bad. In this room, its my dick, and I do what I want with it." Naruto and Kiba awkwaredly stared into eachothers eyes for a moment. Naruto rose with his back strait onto his knees and Kiba sat up. He let go and began to lick the tip of Narutos manhood. 'He looks so adorable right now.' There was a mark where the netfish bruised Naruto.

"Ahhhh, you're t-tongue. Is so warm."

Kiba looked up at him. "Thanks. I'm just tasting you." Kiba winked before biting down hard on Narutos head.

"Oh, fuckin' A Kiba. Why would you-" Naruto was cut off when his lips were pressed up against by Kibas. Is it bleeding? Luckily no, but it hurts now. Kiba pushed Naruto onto his back so that his head hund slightly off the foot of the bed.

"Give me your fingers." Kiba demanded. Naruto comlied nonetheless. Kiba sucked and practically almost swallowed Narutos fingers whole. Once he pulled them out, saliva dripped from his fingers onto his lip. He could feel himself becoming unbearibly harder.

One by one, Naruto slipped three fingers into Kibas tight entrance. Kiba winced in pain and let out a whimper/moan. His fingers clawed Narutos chest, causing him to bleed. Naruto pulled his fingers out a bit and thrusted them back in. Kiba let out another, arousing whimper. He looked up at Narutos face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now the fun begins my little blond."

...to be continued...

Hey there, sorry I ended it so suddenly. Ive been writing this story for a while, and have been having trouble making it all sound right. I was actually buzzed when I started it, so I wanted to finish it cuz I guess I really liked it :P

In case you're wondering, Naruto and Kiba are both uke and semme, as you will see in future chapters.

I'm coming up with this as I go, so give ideas and lots of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Enemies With Benefits

Chapter 2: One Wild Night

One by one, Naruto slipped three fingers into Kibas tight entrance. Kiba winced in pain and let out a whimper/moan. His fingers clawed Narutos chest, causing him to bleed. Naruto pulled his fingers out a bit and thrusted them back in. Kiba let out another, arousing whimper. He looked up at Narutos face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now the fun begins my little blond."

...continued...

Naruto had lost it then. He roughly tossed Kiba up so he straddled the blond, and without warning, he thrusted himself completely in the dog nin. Kiba shouted in pain and a little bit of ecstacy. He placed his hands on narutos chest, immediately sinking his claws into Naruto. He felt the blond wrap one arm around his waist, and the other around his back while squeezing his shoulder.

Naruto motioned his hips slowly, then quicker, until he couldnt hold back his undying urge to fuck the dog boy uncontrollably. He looked at Kiba to see a sight that nearly drove him to madness: Kiba had clung to Naruto for dear life while letting out moans into the his chest (to keep Tsume and Hana from waking up). Kiba obviously liked it because he was grinding his shaft into narutos stomach, and forced himself deeper with each thrust. Despite this fact, Kiba let out small whimpers of pain. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "N-na-ruto! Hah hah aaaaaahaaah!" Kiba practically screamed into narutos neck as he came all over their stomachs. 'Were those tears of joy, or pain?'

"That was quick Kiba-kun. I still haven't even started looking for your prostate yet."

"Good. I don't want to stop anytime soon." Kiba shot is trademark grin that made Naruto go nuts. Maybe even harder if possible. "You're so big Naru-Chan." Kiba started to resonate with Narutos thrusts once again.

'He's going to be just like everyone else. Just what I shouldve expected.' Reguardless of what he thought he still asked, "Chan? Kiba, yooouuu love me?" Naruto teased.

Kiba looked a little angry now, which made him soooooo much hotter and dominating. "No idiot. We've been close friends for forever now, and you're already fucking me. What you love me or something?" Naruto just chuckled.

Naruto shifted his position a few times before his thrusts met Kibas prostate.

"Aaaahhh, the-ere Naruto. Harder! Agghh!" Kiba was enjoying himself. He wrapped his arms around the blonds neck and pressed his forehead against Narutos. About twenty minutes if vigorous and rough sex Kiba was reaching his limit. "Hah hah hah, Naruto, I'm gonna c- ahhh!" Kiba released his load all their chests again. He looked into the blonds blue orbs, and the other boy stared back into his large puppy dog eyes. Suddenly, Naruro exploded inside of Kiba while letting out a prolonged moan. Kiba let out a sort of whimper. They both looked down to see an overflow of white, sticky fluid gushing out of his tight little hole.

'What the hell was that? I've never came so much or randomly before. Am I okay?'

"Naruto, I may be- I mean have been, a virgin to guys, but even I know, its not normal to come that much. It's kind of gross."

"Shut up. You whimpered and whined like a little girl. That's the only reason why."

"Yeah, uhuh, whatever helps you get through the embarrassment. Lover boy." Kiba laughed. "Now pull out before we get stuck."

Naruto grabbed Kibas butt and lifted him up, then placed him on the bed and gently plopped the brunettes head on the feathery pillow. Naruto layed down next to him, enjoying the after feeling of that beautiful session he just had. 'What.. was that? Just, did I just?"

Kiba turned so his back was to Naruto and pulled the blanket up to his neck. Naruto cuddled him so his stomach pressed against his back. His groin was warm but felt hot when it pressed against Kibas backside. As he burrowed his face into Kibas sweat drenched hair, he let out a small sigh. It wasnt out of exhaust or irritation, but happiness. Before long they were both snoring softly into a deep sleep.

*inside of Narutos dream, Naruto point of view *  
I sat down on a breezy hill as I felt the wind blow through my hair. The sun was setting and the sight was absolutely breathtaking. The sky had a mixture of purple, orange, yellow, and the same color of blue as his eyes. The sun looked a dark red as it set.

He managed to tear his eyes away for a second to look at a boy laying asleep next to him. His heart skipped a beat. This sight was so much better that what he saw in the sky. The boys shirt was up a bit so his bellybutton was visible as well as a trail of little hairs leading down to his manhood. A small trickle of saliva went down the side of his mouth.

The blond blushed lightly. Kiba had sprund a boner that stuck to his leg. "Naru-narutooo." Said boy blushed more violently now. 'Aww. He's so cute!' "Shiin- ouch!"

Naruto smack his palm onto Kibas exposed belly. Kiba immediately sat up and eyes flew open. At first he looked mad, then amazed. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hey Naruto. Wow, look at that sky. It's beautiful." Kiba scooted up closed so there was no gap between the two boys. Subconsciously, they locked fingers and stared into the sky. "Naruto, thank you for waking me up. This is amazing."

"No problem love. It was a pleasure waking you up."

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Kiba?"

"I have a boner. It kind of hurts."

"I've noticed. Must've been a nice dream."

"You woke me up before the bad part." 'Yes! He wasnt thinking of shino in a good way. So that means. He had a dream about me? Awww.' "It's kind of bugging me. Sorta ruins this tranquil moment, dontcha think?"

"No."

"Why do you say that Naru-chan?"

"Because, I get to spend it with you." I turned to look at Kiba, who did the same. "I love you. So much."

"Ew, that's so cheesy." They both laughed lightly. "I love you too..., fag."

Aaaah! I love it when he says that. It pisses me off when others do it, but Kibas way of saying it so hot. I leaned in and felt Kibas soft, warm lips. I love these lips. I love these kisses. I love this boy...

...

I don't know about you, but this one seemed kind of adorable. Obviously naruto is falling in love with kiba, but doesnt realize it yet. I don't know if I should have kiba like him back yet. Leave comments and pm! I'll take any suggestions, and ill have more characters in the story soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Enemies With Benefits

A/n okay, apparently people liked the second chapter more than i thought anyone would, so in order to make this one better I put a lot more thought into it. I've noticed that the first chapter kind of sucked, and they were kind of short, so I'm going to make sure this ones not such a disappointment.

Chapter 3: Confused

I leaned in and felt Kibas soft, warm lips. I love these lips. I love these kisses. I love this boy...

...

Narutos eyes opened wide to the soft snores of the Inuzuka in his arms. Slowly recalling what had happened in his dream, he tried to forget everything that happened in it to no avail. The same question plagued his mind constantly as images of the blissful dream kept appearing in his head: 'why was there such a warm feeling when I was having that dream?'

The blonde just shook his head in an attempt to forget what went on his dream. He instinctively pulled the brunette closer to him and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. His sight was blocked off by a damp sea of Brown messy hair. Taking a deep inhale through the nose, Naruto found himself under somewhat of a spell as he instantly becam entranced by Kibas unique scent. Kiba smelt like a mixture of things: steak, sweat, dog, but the most powerful was his sweat. It was really strong and impossible to describe, and sound sane at the same time. Warmth. Heat obviously doesn't have a smell, but that's all they can be used to describe Kibas scent.

"Hey dog boy, you up?" Naruto asked softly. He had barely noticed the quiet snores had ceased when he tightened his grip on the boy.

"I am now Uzumaki." Kiba sounded slightly irritated.

"Hm? What had happened to naru-chan?" The blonde had a teasing grin on his face now, even though the one he shot it at had his back to him. "Aww, what happened to the little puppy dog that was so in love with me last night?"

Kiba scoffed. "Don't you have anything better to do? Or did you seduce all your so called friends? Don't tell me I'm stuck with you."

"So called friends? I don't know who you're talking about, but I can do just about anyone I want." Kiba chuckled at the blondes statement. "Maybe ill go see Hinata- Chan next-"

The dog nin and Hinata were best friends, almost like siblings, so it came as no surprise the in a split second, Kiba had flipped over and sat on top of Naruto, wrapping his powerful hands tightly around his neck. Too bad for Kiba, nobody had ever informed him how much it hurts after being taken by a guy. His hands immediately started to massage his backside.

Naruto shot him a teasing grin. Wrapping his arms around the Inuzukas shoulders, he pulled him within an inch to his face. "Back for more already? And I thought I was desperate!"

Kiba immediately released himself and got to his knees. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Kibas broad muscular shoulders, chiseled chest, and well defined abs. Suddenly, Naruto felt weak, in need of protection somehow. He was a strange feeling, but he wanted to be held by Kiba, in his powerful embrace. Coming back to reality, Naruto recalled what he had said to Kiba and realized how he just sounded like a complete dick. He winced as he expected to be slapped across the face by the dog nin. Nothing happened. He slightly opened his eye to see what Kiba was waiting for.

Nothing.

"Baka, what the hell are to doing?" Kiba asked in a demanding voice.

"Y-you're not gonna hit me?" Naruto asked almost innocently.

SMACK! A red mark the shape of Kibas open hand started to grow as soon as his hand made contact with Narutos cheek. "Like that, or harder?" They both laughed. Naruto had to admit, that hurt like hell! His left eye started to tear slightly.

"Haha, I like it rough dog breath." Naruto joked.

"You damn hornball." They both laughed again. Naruto looked at Kiba as he laughed. 'He's so... Cute.' He started to feel hot, and before he knew it, he began to blush so incredinbly much, the bruise on his check looked like a weak shade of pink compared to the rest of his face. "Haha, Naruto, why are you looking at me like that?"

Caught in the act of staring at the brunette, Naruto felt hotter. "Err, Kiba? W-will you be m-my friend with be-"

"Look kid, if I say no, you'll just molest me in my sleep some more, so whenever you wanna lay, ill be here for you." Kiba shot his trademark grin and flashed his canines.

"REALLY?!" Narutos expression was absolutely priceless. Even more priceless when the conversation carried on to its next subject in the matter.

"Under a few conditions of course." There's that priceless let down look. "Stop being such a man whore. I already need to get myself tested for last night. So in other words, if I'm going to be your fuck buddy, you can't have sex with anyone else. And next, no telling anyone. Lastly, I want you to know that I'm not some helpless little uke Naruto, so be prepared for next time, cuz I'm gonna make you feel like a woman."

Naruto chuckled and blushed at his last statement. "Kiba, I'm not quoting sex with everyone else just for you, nor will I let you be a seme. Sorry, but I'm a pitcher not a catcher."

"Whatever fox face. You can come crawling back to me whenever you like, but for now, get out. My moms on a mission, and gets back tonight. I need to get the smell of sex out of my room."

"Ugh, and you need to take a shower. I could smell wet dog and ass on you once I reached the gate." Naruto sat up, giving Kiba a seductive look. He started to rub his chiseled chest and brushed his fingered over Kibas nipple. "Maybe I can join you in the shower.."

Kiba let out a whimper and he brought his hand up to Narutos cheek. The blonde became red instantly before Kiba violently assaulted Narutos cheek with a violent pinch. "No get out." He slowly crawled off of Naruto and threw Narutos clothes at him.

"Fucking tease..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he got dressed. Once Naruto was finished dressing, he noticed Kiba having troubles with his own clothes. "Need some help there?"

"No!" Kiba shouted trying to put his pants on, but failing miserably due to the heavy amount of pain emanating from his prosterior.

"Don't be stuuborn, you're obviously having problems."

"No I'm just fine baka, I dont-" Kiba was cut off by Narutos swift movement towards him. He lifted Kiba slightly and lifted his pants to his waist.

"Now was that so hard?" Naruto stared into the Inuzukas eyes, paralyzed. Kiba was slightly taller than him. An inch seemed about right.

The blonde inched closer to Kiba, who gave a puzzled look. "Er Naruto?"

"Yeah Kiba?" Naruto spoke seductively. His lips barely not touching Kibas.

Kiba stared innocently into those blue orbs that had so many before him beg for Narutos love. He spoke softly, almost a whisper. "Get out, before I kick your ass fox boy." Naruto stood there paralyzed. Now Kiba spoke how he normally does. "Honestly can you control yourself long enough to leave. I'm busy today, ill be over later if I have time."

Without saying a word Naruto jumped out the window and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop until he reached his apartment.

His home was warm and dark. He stepped into his bathroom and began to undress when he just lost all of his energy to do anything. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought. Before he could begin to understand well enough to put into words, a tear fell from his cheek. The blonde tried to rest his back on the wall, but slid down it instead.

Now sitting on the hard tile floor, half naked, hot streams of salty tears fell onto his bare stomach. He got what he wanted right? He had had sex with Kiba like he wanted, and from what he understood, Kiba wanted to be fuck buddies. He didn't really start to feel bad until Kiba kicked him out. So what? It's not like he's never been kicked out before...

'... Maybe I-I... No. Not me... I can't possibly...'

'... Love him.'

'Can i?'

...

We'll ther ya go ^.^ HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Leave many reviews! I will take suggestions, and be as blunt as you need to be if you have to.


End file.
